


Cat and Mouse

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Hookfire - Freeform, Humor, Kemonomimi, M/M, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat!Bae and little mouse!Killian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat and Mouse

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Game of Cat & Mouse](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/24114) by Clev. 



[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/?u401nfpxdx6uzcb)

[ [TUMBLR](http://fuckyeahhookfire.tumblr.com/post/54250400281/i-happened-to-read-a-game-of-cat-mouse-and-i-was) ]


End file.
